fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Chainheart
Colin Chainheart is a student of Chainheart's School of The Magic Arts.He uses Territory Form magic, which is like Territory, but the user manipulates space to form objects.Colin's mother, Leah Chainheart, is the principle of the school Colin attends, Chainheart's School of The Magic Arts. He is a student who takes Accelerated Classes in magic, and considered One of the most powerful students of the class.Colin believes in being able to be Reborn. He believes that just is just a passing phase to another life.He chooses to be a good person so he can be reborn in a good life. And in theory, a wizard will always be reborn into a wizard, regardless of power or ability History When Colin his born, his mother had doubts that he could use magic, since his father couldn't use magic.But she realized that he could when he held up a finger and formed a little teddy bear out of space matter. Chainheart's school was founded, and she decided to enroll her son into the school, as well. His father mysteriously died when Colin was 5, and he bonded with his mother more over that.He continued to study his magic and began to form more complex things, and therefore becoming one of the most powerful students of Chainheart's school. Personality Colin is stubborn. Once Colin sets his mind to something, he'll do it. He is also very loyal to his friends and his studies. Even though he is the son of The Principal, he refuses any special treatment and demands to be treated just the same as everyone else.He tries to protects his friends and family with everything he has, and can be very funny when he's off duty. He takes his studies and work very seriously, because he refuses to let anyone think he just gets good grades because he's the son of the principal. He is an introvert, but can become very talkative when he's with his friends. He has a carefree nature and is a bit lazy at times, but he ultimately cares about the things that are important. Appearance Colin has light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He has glasses and mostly wears a blue plaid scarf, a black sweater, and jeans. Magic And Abilities Territory Form ''- This form of magic is basically Territory, but the user can mold the space into objects'' * Territory Square ''- This spell allows the user to create a square out of Space Matter.'' * Territory Sphere ''- This spell allows the user to create a sphere out a space matter.'' * Territory Triangle ''- The user creates a triangle of space matter.'' * Territory Hexagon ''- The user creates a hexagon of space matter.'' * Territory Pentagon ''- The user creates a pentagon of Space Matter.'' * Territory Hexagon Haven ''- The user raises his/her palm in the air and a bunch of hexagons form a shield around them, protecting them.'' * Territory Pentagon Prison ''- The user shoves his/her hand out, creating a prison made of pentagons to trap the target.'' * Territory Rocket Punch '''- The user holds out a hand and a large beam of Space Matter flies out at the target. * '''Territory Hammer Smash ''- A hammer made of Space Matter flies at the target, causing massive damage. '' * Territory Square Storm ''- Colin opens his hand up and large squares form, firing themselves at the target.'' * Territory Rocket Punch ''- Colin punches out and a fist made of Matter flies out, hitting the target.'' * Territory Blast Upwards ''- Colin is blasted up by a large platform of Matter.'' Non-Magical Attacks: * Immense Speed - Being so small, Colin is very fast. * Immense Durability - If attacked by a fist or an limb, Colin won't get hurt, and he doesn't bruise easy, but weapons and magic are a different story. He gets harms but he wears his wounds with pride and not shame. * Immense Magic Power - Colin can use several attacks and not break a sweat. Trivia * Colin believes in the ability of being Reborn * Colin's favourite color is blue * Colin is intrested in clouds. * Colin is seperate from his mother. Timeline * X772 - Born * X777 - Enrolled in Chainheart's School/Death of his father. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Mage